Sakura's thoughts
by Tsuzuki Yuki
Summary: Let's have a chat about Sasuke and Naruto with the only female in Team 7 Haruno Sakura, and her thoughts, shall we? Hint SasuNaru.


Warnings: Hints of SasuNaru… Poor attempt in humor…  
Disclaimers: As usual… Not mine.

--

Title: Sakura's thoughts

Hi everyone! I'm Haruno Sakura, the only female in Team 7 and also the only female in Konoha who has the most beautiful pink hair ever. Yea I know, stop reminding me about how ugly I looked when I had that long hair.

Ever since my hair was cut during Forest of Death, there are a lot of mails sending in straight away! Be it snail mails or emails, all of them contain at least this line: Please let Sakura have short hair! She does look stronger with that and in fact, more useful now.

Alright… What does that mean huh? Does it mean that I seemed useless in those earlier chapters? Oh well, except from the fact that I always look at Sasuke-kun with those heart-shaped eyes and- Ah-chem… Anyway, yea… The fact of having short hair is indeed easier to work and don't need to tidy that much.

Oh yea! Speaking of Sasuke-kun, I wonder where is he now? Hmm… I notice something! Recently, Sasuke-kun has been hanging out with Naruto! I thought I was seeing things at first but hell, I'm not seeing things! YES! You are thinking the same as me, right?

Question: How can Sasuke-kun get along so well with Naruto?

ARGH! That Naruto! Because of him, Sasuke-kun hasn't been looking at me for some time already! Not that he always notice my eyelashes are longer or my new choice of lipsticks and come to me saying, 'Hey Sakura… You look good today…'!

OKAY! I can see you rolling your eyes in front of your monitor while reading this! Stop it.

Sasuke-kun never look at me, alright? I know that and stop rubbing this fact on my face. Oops! Sorry, back to topic.

Not that I'm jealous of Naruto or something. Yea… Who would be jealous of that baka? It's not as if Sasuke-kun is interested in him or whatsoever. Err… Right?

Once, I saw those two boys eating together, happily chatting, at the Ichiraku. Well, recalling better, I think it was Naruto who was having one-sided conversation with Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun just ignored him and continued to eat his ramen. BUT, his occasionally nodding and hn-ing didn't escape my eyes and ears.

So YES! Sasuke-kun was actually having a conversation with Naruto! Those two boys, ACTUALLY sat down peacefully and ate together! AHHH!

Normally, the two of them wouldn't exchange more than 'Baka', 'Bastard', 'Dobe', 'Teme'… Yes, they were like that. They ARE like that now, too… especially during trainings! BUT, there's no hint of anger or picking up an argument heard in their words. It's just plain words to address each other or something.

I mean, argh… You never heard Sasuke calling others 'Dobe', some more with hint of affections, right? You never heard Naruto addressing people with 'Bastard', furthermore with hint of amusements, right?

Right…… Hint of _affections_ and hint of _amusements_… Where did that come from anyway? They thought perhaps no one know but hell, why me! I can tell so easily right away when they call each other that!

Sasuke-kun don't even consider and give a straight 'NO' when I ask him out for a date. Yet, Naruto was then, sitting comfortably beside Sasuke-kun during lunch time! Oh my…

Okay, forget about that. It's making me feeling miserable now. Oh well… Come to think of it, having Naruto beside Sasuke-kun isn't that bad. Someone made me realize that. That is… Kakashi-sensei.

AND NO! Don't ask the same question like everyone does, alright? There's nothing between me and Kakashi-sensei! What are all those stuffs like: Kakashi x Sakura?

Kakashi-sensei is just a sensei to me, likewise to him, I'm his student like Sasuke-kun and Naruto. Everyone always say Sasuke-kun and Naruto paired up and there, left me and Kakashi-sensei. Then they come up with something like Kakashi x Sakura.

God… How could you say that? IT'S WEIRD! I don't mind if there's Sasu x Saku or… Haha! Damn why am I blushing right now?

Anyway, back to where we left off. It's Kakashi-sensei who made me realize how important Naruto is to Sasuke-kun although we can't see and yes… I hate to admit but it rings the bell in my head.

As everyone know from the beginning, Sasuke-kun's one and only aim is to get stronger and defeat his brother- Uchiha Itachi, one day. Wait, scrap the word 'defeat' and replace it with 'kill'. Yes. He wants to kill his own brother, even if he had to sell his soul to the devil.

His priority is to kill his own brother.

Yes. It's that serious and that bad. I can't imagine Sasuke-kun just die right in front of my eyes after he had killed the older Uchiha.

Although I don't want to admit, it's true that I'm afraid to be close with Sasuke-kun sometimes. When he battles, he always give off this aura that he wants to kill so badly. He wants power, strength… No really, I'm scared. It seems that the Sasuke-kun I knew, had gone right from the beginning.

Alright, tears are welling up in my eyes now.

Kakashi-sensei had said the last sentence to me, although soft but clear to my ears, "But somehow, Naruto has managed to become his priority now."

Yes. I say again, I hate to admit but I was actually quite relieved when I heard that. Uzumaki Naruto has actually changed Uchiha Sasuke. I guess… it's something that I could never accomplish.

Now, all I can do is to watch aside and see them giving out hints of 'rabu rabu' to each other… or is it only Sasuke-kun who is giving out? Sighs… and me? Doing nothing to obstruct that invisible lines of attraction that Sasuke-kun has been sending to Naruto. I should just being a left out, an outcast in Team 7, where Sasuke-kun and Naruto will always work together without me…

HELL NO WAY! DAME! IIE! YADA! NO CHANCE!

OF COURSE I'm not giving up Sasuke-kun to that Naruto! I will still fight my way through, to Sasuke-kun's heart and I know he will accept me when time comes! I know this and this will definitely come true! Like! Like…

Like crocodiles will suddenly grow wings and fly or pigs learn that mud is made of water and sand when they're just plainly rolling in because it's fun and that it cools them.

Sighs… I know it's kinda impossible but the sentence that says about not giving up Sasuke-kun is true alright!

Oh well… It's just hurt alittle when knowing that only Naruto could manage to bring a small smile out from Sasuke-kun and that only Naruto, could add some colors into his life.

Speaking about Naruto… Hey! Stop giving this why-you-always-snap-at-Naruto look! I admit I do snap at Naruto! It's because he's always disturbing Sasuke-kun and… Oh well, BAH! Stop blaming me! Damn, I should really quit gawking at Sasuke-kun, ne?

NO WAY.

Back to where we let off, alright… I apologize for snapping at Naruto. But sometimes, he can be really noisy, yea? Hey you Naruto fans! I say stop giving me THIS look! I mean it and you didn't notice three kunai in my hand behind my back.

You people have to understand me! Especially you girls! You should know that PMS is dangerous! PMS-ing every month is quite natural, ne? Don't believe, you can ask this Yuki, currently typing down these words, writing this fic! Oh boy… You never see her PMS-ing! SHE CAN BE VERY DANGEROUS!

(A/N: -roll eyes- Why am I myself, is mentioned in here when I myself, is typing this?)

Gah! Naruto… Well, he's trustworthy and… Erm, well, he is just the right person whom we can call, a friend. Although sometimes my harsh treatments towards him, I'm not that dumb not to notice that he's a good friend and a dependable teammate…

Inner Sakura within me is trying to shout out, especially to Naruto, that I WILL MAKE SASUKE-KUN MINE ONE DAY!

Hell… Remember what I've said about Sasuke-kun calling Naruto with hint of affection? Repeating this twice is painful… Oh my god may I add, that I don't think Naruto has notice the special treatment he's getting from Sasuke-kun! God… He's too dense or something?

From my point of view, I can see very clearly that Naruto do have some feelings for Sasuke-kun? This seems to be a question instead of a statement… I don't even think Naruto know what he's feeling towards to Sasuke-kun! Mixed feelings I guess…

Sighs again… But life's interesting with a rival to face with! There's no fun in getting something, or rather… someone without having obstacles in the process! No fight, no gain. YES! I WILL FIGHT NARUTO FOR SASUKE-KUN!

WAHAHAAAA! WAHAHAA!

Well, this feeling has to be placed in second of course. Because for now…

--

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice was obvious among the street of Konoha, "Let's go! We can't start the training without you!" He waved enthusiastically.

Beside him was Sasuke folding his arms, waiting rather impatiently for Sakura. His frowned expression changed when Naruto nudged him on his arm. The Uchiha sighed and raised his arm to wave lazily. Behind them was their sensei, Kakashi-sensei, uncovered eye on the book 'Icha Icha Paradise' in his hand.

--

Yup! They are my priorities!

--

"Hai hai!" Sakura rushed to them quickly.

"Ano saa… Sakura-chan… You wanna go out with me this Sunday?" Naruto's grin never left his whiskered face.

Sakura faked a groan, "No way! If it's a date, I would rather go out with Sasuke-kun! Ne? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura glanced at the mentioned boy and blushed alittle.

"Why Sasuke again!" Naruto cried out.

As stoic as ever, Sasuke ignored and continued to walk. Or is it seem so…? None of them heard, well, except Sakura and of course Kakashi, Sasuke mumbled, "Maybe asking Naruto out this Sunday sounds good…"

"NANI?" Sakura's eyes, if possible, widened wider while Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Huh? Huh? What?" Naruto searched around with his eyes to find anything unusual, "What happened?"

Sakura mentally slapped her forehead while their perverted sensei closed his book. "I've changed my mind. There'll still training this Sunday." He announced.

"WHAT!" His students all yelled in unison.

"Unless…" Kakashi rubbed his chin absently while his students waited in anticipation, "..the three of you can tag me before lunch time!"

"YOU KNOW IT'S IMPOSSBLE!" The three of them yelled together again.

"You never know unless you've tried!" Kakashi grinned under his mask, "And in addition, I'll treat you guys to the hot spring!" And suddenly, Kakashi vanished into the smoke.

Sakura groaned while inner Sakura cheered for the hot spring. Sasuke prepared himself mentally. Naruto is still Naruto ever…

"So ready?" Naruto called for his teammates.

Sasuke smirked, "You're slow, dobe."

"Shut up bastard…" Naruto turned to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, let's go!"

"Not without Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Hai hai…"

With that, Team 7 disappeared with a poof, playing tag with their sensei.

--

THE END

--

A/N: AH! FINALLY THIS FIC IS FINISHED! This idea's been in my head for so long and there! Haha! This fic is dedicated to Rei-chan, Shi-chan and Kio-neechan! Reviews are very much appreciated! And flame hurts ya know? Thanks for reading and reviewing! Cookies for all of you!


End file.
